DEJAME DORMIR
by Sofy Potter
Summary: Scorpius se ha enterado que SU Rose (ella todavía no lo sabe) va a ir al baile de Navidad con Lysander Scamander, sabe que su mejor amigo que es primo de la susodicha entendera lo ridiculo que es ese compromiso. Lastima que Albus lo único que quiera hacer es dormir...pero bueno...QUE NADIE SE QUEJE DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!


Era una noche tranquila en Hogwarts. Una noche donde todos los estudiantes dormían plácidamente en sus camas después de una semana estresante de Timos.

Bueno tal vez decir todos era una exageración.

- ¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo? -

Albus arto contesto por sexta vez en esa noche:

- No se Scorpius.

- Soy mas alto (unos centímetros), mi cabello es rubio platinado (el dorado esta pasado de moda), mis ojos son grises (no del insípido azul del tono del agua de las cloacas), tengo mejor puesto que el en el Quiddicht (sin mi talento el niñito lindo estaría en el hospital) ¡Soy absolutamente e increíblemente atractivo! ¿Acaso tu prima tiene miopía? - termino el rubio caminando en círculos.

- Ojala yo estuviera sordo - murmuró Albus no pudiéndose contener jugando con las sabanas verdes de la cama.

- Te oí Albus - le susurro teatralmente su mejor amigo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Scorpius créeme que cuando me dijeron que iba a compartir habitación contigo me alegro mucho pero encerio te estas esforzando para que cambie de opinión, tienes que aprender a controlar tus celos - exclamo exasperado tapándose inútilmente con su almohada como barrera de protección al sonido.

- Celos ¿Celoso yo? - escupió scorpius como si no supiera el significado siquiera de esas palabras las cuales eran las únicas que al parecer habían llamado su atención de todo el mensaje.

- ¿Como se llama entonces a lo que estas haciendo en este momento?

- Yo no usaría la palabra celos - contesto entre dientes.

- ¿Utilizas otro sinónimo de celos para autocalificarte? - le pregunto Albus no pudiendo evitar iluminar su rostro con una media sonrisa.

- Te estas desviando del tema de conversación.

- ¿El cual era...? - pregunto bostezando mirando el reloj marcar mas de la media noche.

- Rose va a ir al baile de navidad con el imbecil de Lysander.

- ¿Y eso esta mal porque...?

- No va a ir conmigo - le prácticamente grito Scorpius como si fuera la cosa mas obvia.

- Scorpius toda la semana me la pase estudiando con Rose ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? No he dormido nada y esperaba que...-

- Tu prima me ha visto sin camisa ¿Como no quiso ir conmigo? - se repitió en voz alta hacia el techo de la habitación como si tuviera la repuesta, no prestándole ningún tipo de atención a las confesiones nocturnas de su amigo.

- Tal vez porque no le preguntaste - dijo mientras se acostaba al parecer rindiéndose de hacer entrar razón al rubio.

- Ni hacia falta.

- ¡Claro que hace falta Scorpius!

- Pero los detalles que tengo a diario con ella son muy obvios ¿Acaso me tengo que poner un cartel en la frente?

- Abrirle la puerta no se considera un detalle muy apreciativo Scorpius ya que los hombres estamos obligados por educación a abrirle la puerta a una dama - dijo al instante sabiendo que le iba a decir.

- Ayer le preste tinta para hacer su ensayo y se la acabo - contraataco Scorpius.

- ¡¿Y?!

- No le pedí que me la pagara.

- Gandhi no es nadie a lado tuyo.

- ¡Albus! Ponte de mi lado.

- Es difícil hacerlo cuando eres el que no tiene la razón.

- ¡Rose y yo nos vemos mucho mejor juntos!

- ¡¿Encerio ese va a ser tu argumento?!

- Soy su mejor amigo.

- En teoría soy yo su mejor amigo - le contesto Albus moviendo la mano muy lentamente haciendo el ademán de apagar la luz.

- Pero eres su primo - dijo al instante golpeándole con increíble rapidez la mano.

- ¿Eso que significa?

- Es como si fueras guey para ella.

- Scorpius tengo sueño ¿esta conversación nos llevará a algún lado que valga la pena?

- Por supuesto.

* * *

5 horas después.

- ¡¿Alguien me podría explicar que hace Albus Potter dormido en el suelo de mi oficina?!

- Profesora...

- ¡¿Y ustedes dos jovencitos que hacen aquí tambien?! Son las 5: 28 a.m.?!

- Profesora McGonagall encontré a estos tres muchachitos golpeándose enfrente de la sala común de Ravenclaw - informo el profesor Horace Slughorn con porte recto sin importarle al parecer vestir una bata de dibujos de botellas.

- ¡No nos estábamos golpeando! - contraataco Scorpius.

- ¡¿Scamander se encuentra bien?! - dijo aterrada la profesora viendo como su camisa estaba llena de sangre a causa de la nariz rota que aún goteaba sangre.

- Todo es un malentendido profesora...-

- ¡SE PODRÍA CALLAR JOVEN MALFOY!

- Lo siento profesora - le contesto dando un paso torpe hacia atrás de su directora.

- Joven Scamander hágame el favor de contarme los hechos.

- Va ser un poco difícil contarlo ya que ni yo mismo puedo creerlo, me encontraba en los baños del tercer piso cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba de la camiseta y...-

- Chillón - susurro Scorpius lo suficientemente alto para interrumpir el relato de Lysander.

- Señor Malfoy no se de que seré capaz si vuelve a hablar en los próximos minutos le aconsejó que usted tampoco quiera averiguarlo - dijo la profesora McGonagall con un tono perturbadoramente calmado.

- Profesora creo que Albus no estaba en sus cabales, jamas en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo se habia comportado de esa manera - dijo Lysander mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

- ¿Que esta tratando de decir joven Scamander?.

- Solo si lo hubiera visto creo que podría comprender a lo que me refería profesora.

* * *

Media hora antes.

- Lysander no iras al baile de Navidad con Rose - grito Albus Potter en un pasillo a altas horas de la noche con los ojos desorbitados sacando a un rubio desgarbado del baño sin si quiera darle la oportunidad de a brocharse el pantalón.

- ¿Porque?...- respondió alarmado Lysander mirándolo sorprendido mientras se abotonaba el pantalón sonrojado.

- Te juro por mi alma que si te apareces en la pista que digo pista en la puerta del baile agarrado de la mano de mi prima te romperé los dientes con mis puños de un solo movimiento haciéndote tal grado de daño que ningún hechizo ni muggle dentista logrará dejártelos como antes arruinándote para toda la vida tu sonrisa "perfecta" ¿ENTENDIDO? - termino Albus temblando mirando de un lado a otro con una risa exagerada.

- ¿Albus? - pregunto Scorpius paralizado viendo a su mejor amigo a un paso de perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Después de eso hubo un silencio aproximado de 14 segundos que pareció tranquilizar a Albus un poco y hacerlo decir:

- Listo Scorpius, si me disculpas ya me voy a dor...

- Albus necesito que hablemos..- lo interrumpió Scamander, tal vez haciendo una de las mayores estupideces que pudo protagonizar en su corta vida.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE ME VOY A DORMIR! - bramo Albus golpeando a Lysander en nada menos que la nariz y lo hubiera golpeado en otras partes si su mejor amigo no lo hubiera detenido.

* * *

P.D. _Cabe aclarar que a Albus desde entonces jamas se le despierta y lamentablemente para Rose Lysander tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería el dia del baile por la fractura de su nariz que al parecer le hizo daños que no solo con un hechizo se pueden curar. Consuelo no le falto a la pelirroja porque cabe aclarar que cierto rubio platinado la saco a bailar varias veces en toda la noche muy sonriente._


End file.
